militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2012 Moscow Victory Day Parade
The Moscow Victory Day Parade in Moscow's Red Square was held on 9 May 2012 to commemorate the 67th anniversary of the capitulation of Nazi Germany in 1945. The parade marked the Soviet Union's victory in the Great Patriotic War on the very day on the signing of the German act of capitulation, on the very midnight of May 9, 1945 (Russian time). Newly inaugurated President of Russia Vladimir Putin made his first holiday address in this parade. Preparations Since October 2011, the parade has been well prepared. Rehearsals began to be held by the various participating units. Beginning from March 2012, in the parade practice site in Alabino, Moscow Oblast, parade rehearsal were held from the 19th of that month until April 23, and from April 21 and 22 the parade's Mobile Column began its Moscow test runs. Full rehearsals in Moscow itself started on the final Thursday and weekend of April and lasted until May 6. These also included separate practice runs for the military bands and the mobile column. Participants For the first time in a year, due to the massive unpopularity of the new Battledress duty uniforms worn last year by almost all the parading units, all the participants, save for those in the mobile column, began wearing Dress uniforms again. The entire marchpast segment for 2012 was composed of the following Russian uniformed services: * Armed Forces of the Russian Federation ** Russian Ground Forces ** Russian Air Force ** Russian Navy *** Russian Naval Infantry ** Russian Airborne Troops ** Strategic Missile Troops ** Russian Aerospace Defence Forces ** Russian Railway Troops * Border Guard of the Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation * Internal Troops of the Ministry of Internal Affairs of the Russian Federation * Ministry of Emergency Situations The mobile column was composed of more than a hundred military vehicles from various military units and a squadron of Army Air Center Mi-8s carrying the Flag of Russia and the flags of the Armed Forces flying past Red Square closed the parade segment. This year's combined military band, conducted by Lieutenant General Valery Khalilov in what is his 10th Victory Day appearance as Senior Director of Music of the Military Band Service of the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation, will have more than 1100 bandsmen and for the first time in 3 years will see the return of the Field Marshal Alexander Suvorov Moscow Military Music School's Corps of Drums leading the parade in its dark blue and red dress uniform, as it has always done since the Moscow Victory Parade of 1945. Colonel General Valery Gerasimov was the year's parade commander (his final parade appearance) while the Minister of Defence of the Russian Federation, Anatoly Serdyukov, in what would be his final parade review, was the parade reviewing officer. Full list of participants * Massed Military Bands of the Armed Forces under the direction of the Senior Director of Music of the Military Bands Service of the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation, Lieutenant General Valery Khalilov * Corps of Drums of the Moscow Military Music School Ground Column * 154th Preobrazhensky Independent Commandant's Regiment Color Guard and Honor Guard Company of the 1st Honor Guard Battalion, 154th ICR * Combined Arms Academy of the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation * Military University of the Ministry of Defence of the Russian Federation * Military Technical University of the Federal Agency of Special Construction * Air Military Engineering University (first appearance) * Fleet Admiral of the Soviet Union Nikolai Kuznetsov Naval Academy (first appearance) * 336th Independent Naval Infantry Brigade * Military Space Academy "Alexander Mozhaysky" * Yaroslav Air Defense Senior College of Rocket Training and Research (first appearance) * Peter the Great Military Academy of the Missile Forces of Strategic Importance of the Russian Federation * 98th Guards Airborne Division * 29th and 34th Independent Railway Brigades of the Russian Railway Troops (first appearance) * 1st NBC Coastal Brigade * 9th Chemical Disposal Regiment * 45th Engineering Brigade * Civil Defense Academy of the Ministry of Emergency Situations * OMSDON Ind. Motorized Internal Troops Division of the Ministry of Interal Affairs of the Russian Federation "Felix Dzerzhinsky" * Moscow Border Guards Institute of the Border Guard Service of the Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation * 5th Independent Tamanskaya Guards Motor Rifle Brigade "Mikhail Kalinin" * 4th Independent Kantemirovkaya Guards Tank Brigade "Yuri Andropov" * 9th Independent Guards Motor Rifle Brigade * 27th Independent Sevastopol Guards Motor Rifle Brigade * 288th Independent Warsaw-Brandenburg Artillery Brigade * Moscow Military Commanders Training School "Supreme Soviet of Russia" Mobile Column * GAZ-2975 Tigr * Iveco LMV (first appearance) * BTR-80 * T-90A * 2S19 Msta * Buk missile system * Pantsir-S1 * S-400 Triumf * Iskander-M * Topol-M Air Column Flypast * Mil Mi-8 Hip Colors Party See also * Victory Day (9 May) Category:Eastern Front (World War II) Category:Events in Moscow Category:Military parades Category:Aftermath of World War II Moscow Victory Day Parade Category:Parades in Russia